


Vuelve a mí, mi amor

by NaroMoreau



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: He thought he had everything he wanted but soon he realizes that without her, everything is pointless.





	Vuelve a mí, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksheep33512](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend blacksheep33512, and I really hope you like it Kit. 
> 
> Dee Ryder belongs to my friend luastardust (StarsAndSkies) who gracefully allowed me to use her for this fic. I'm also grateful for her insight and also to JulesHawke who reviewed this for me. Thank you so much you guys!

The smoke and fumes from Kadara Port swirled up to the sky, blurring the faint brightness of the stars above. Reyes sheathed himself in a dark corner of the rooftop, sinking to the floor with his back against the wall, gaze aimlessly wandering around filth-choked alleys full with noise and people that had no better place to go. 

He dipped his chin, fighting every breath to get through, the sharp pain that lingered within his chest refusing to dislodge. He admired his kingdom, the smog-filled environment dimming the blue haze of the neon traced building that once was Sloane’s. He stared at the vastness of metal and rock, glimmering under the last rays of the Govorkam’s pulsing sun and felt nothing, nothing but a cloying sensation of loss that crawled and grew inside him. 

Because she was gone, and the silent prayer he had being holding since a week ago echoed in his brain: “ _ Vuelve a mí, mi amor _ .” He sighed, fluttering his eyes shut, wrapping his coat tightly around him and his arms itched with the guilt that settled in his skin replacing the warmth of her body; the memory of the last glance she had thrown at him, seeping anger and pain, etched deep jarring through him. 

When she had sided with him, a sliver of hope had lit in his heart, the hope that maybe she didn’t hate him for his silence, for the unspoken truths he had held first as a weapon and then as a curse. But soon her words had crumbled that idea.  _ “Leave, I don’t want to see you anymore, you’ve got what you wanted.”  _ No trace of tears, eyes dead and murky, and he knew she wasn’t joking. 

Almost two hundred words later and he knew she wasn’t joking. He had awoken every morning, waiting for a reply that never came, chest swollen with expectations that had been poked like an over inflated balloon by her silence. Even a simple “ _ fuck off _ ” would have sufficed.

He stood up and mingled in the growing shadows, every inch of him aching with need of her. The mauve streaks of the surrounding lights yanked him back to those familiar features he wanted to forget, her lavender hair brushing across his face, her hazel eyes staring at him sending shivers down his spine, their bodies intertwined on a blurry bed. Anger prickled across his skin, not able to escape from her from miles away, his own brain making him trip on his efforts to break free. 

“ _ I don’t want to break free. _ ” He muttered to himself. “ _ I just- Vuelve, pajarito. _ ”

He forced himself to keep going, to let the curtain fall and let the Charlatan take place as always, because Reyes Vidal was spent. The outpost was ready for the Initiative, for her, and he let himself be engulfed by the night, alone and forgotten. Suddenly hiding didn’t seem such a bad idea. 

“ _ I wanted to tell you, I swear. Half truths, half lies, they’re not who I am, who we are. Te amo. Por favor, perdóname y vuelve a mí. _ ”

His first message had been a barrage of feels and emotions he hadn’t thought could overwhelm him as they did, filling him with despair and sorrow. A need for air aching in his lungs, blood roaring in his ears and the increasing pounding of his heart had accompanied him since whenever he dwelled in their memories together.

A week without her, and her clear laughter still rang through him whenever he closed his eyes. Her kisses, her touch and the unfaltering respect that glimmered in her eyes had made him feel...worthy, as if with one word she could built his life anew, washing the grime of deception away. 

Kadara. Not even that seemed important anymore. He had it all yet it was hollow, devoid of meaning. How could he keep going?

“ _ Same as always, with a smirk and venom inside. _ ”

He gulped a deep breath taking in the scents of the night when suddenly the air sizzled around him with a mix of fragrances that stung like salt in a festering wound, blackberries and tea, spiked by a tinge of ozone. 

“ _ Mierda! _ ” His fingers tousled his hair, black locks tangled around the leather of his gloves, and he clenched his jaw, holding his breath, waiting for the torment to fade. “ _ I can’t- _ ” 

“Basta!” 

His plea vanished in the night, and he fell to his knees. Defeated.

“Praying to your god?” 

The jestering tone of that unmistakable voice, snapped his head back at it. A mirage strode forward, sinking to the floor in front of him. He got lost in the familiar hues of her amber gaze. 

“Dee.. I thought-” 

“You didn’t.” She said with a firm voice but he caught a mellow wave underneath it. 

“How did you find me?”

“Keema.” She said tersely.

His body bursted to life when she cupped his cheek, and he closed his eyes leaning into her hand, capturing it with his own. 

“ _ Lo siento _ . I should’ve told you but- I liked the way you looked at me, I just- I didn’t want that to change.”

“You should’ve trust me.” She begged, and his stomach churned hearing her. “Reyes  _ te amo _ .” 

He closed the distance between them and kissed her, gently, a soft caress to remind him what he had almost lost. 

They stood up as one, holding hands. 

“ Since leaving the Nexus, my survival has depended on secrets. I don't want any more of those between us, Dee." He pressed his forehead against hers, his heartfelt words mixing with her warm breaths.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Reyes. You will have secrets--that's who you are. Just don't lie to me about the big stuff." She placed her hands on his shoulders as he stood over her.

He chuckled, relief washing over him, and his body relaxed after the uncertainty of the final days. "Thank you." He muttered against her ear, closing his arms around her, enveloping her completely.

"For what?"

  
"For accepting me.” He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, the familiar aromas flashing goosebumps all over him. “I know I’m not the man you thought I was and I’m not a very good one, but for you I’ll try.  _ No quiero perderte, jamás _ .”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of spanish words:
> 
> "Vuelve a mí, mi amor" : Come back to me, my love.  
> "Vuelve, pajarito" : Come back, little bird.  
> "Te amo. Por favor, perdóname y vuelve a mí.": I love you. Please, forgive me and come back to me."  
> "Mierda": Shit  
> "Basta": Stop  
> "Lo siento": I'm sorry  
> "No quiero perderte, jamás": I don't want to lose you, ever.


End file.
